Love with a vampire
by Kitsune.Ame95
Summary: This is possibly going to be a 10 chapter story or less, because right now I have school to tend to plus the fact that I may have writers block so please bare with me! Also, my writing will be much better because of the tool I have heard of, called citation machine. This involves Nyo!US and Romano/South Italy. If you don't like the pairing, feel free to browse for other fanfics.


Ok, this, dear readers...is my fanfic~ if you don't like the pairing, please do have a look at other fanfictions which have your OTP in them. Contains violence, forbidden love, gore (due to blood), angst and romance. This is a third-person fanfic, enjoy and please leave your comments below ^^ this is part 1)

Sitting on the rooftop, Amelia Elenor Jones, the fairly well-known vampire hunter, took a look around for any other blood-sucking undead to eliminate. She glanced at the list she was given during the start of her mission, she noticed an Italian vampire, by the name of Lovino Vargas, was still on her eliminate list since the first day of the assignment. In comes her target, a new-born vampire had never meant to hurt anyone; he was simply hungry and didn't know what to do since he was a newborn vampire. He ran through the streets with an anti-vampire bullet in his back. He was being chased by several people with black market grade anti vampire weapons, meaning to say, an angry mob with vamp-be-gone weapons. One of the men in the crowd aimed and shot him once more in the back, making him fall to the ground. "S-stop..." he murmured, only to be ignored by the smirks and evil laughs. Noticing her target, she scowled as other people tried to get closer to him even with her in the way. She took a deep breath in and exhaled before swiftly jumping down, using her body to shield the immortal. "Back off, I'm warning you! If not, I'm sending you lot with the other vampires I killed!" She barked at the crowd, making them scared while being fearsome enough to get the crowd to back off. She pointed the gun, carved with her initials 'A.E.J ' on it, and shot the culprit who dared to shoot the vampire without her knowledge and any authority to, which left him to groan in pain on the ground while the crowd dispersed and drag him along with them. She then turned to the vampire, serious, but full of pity. "Hey, I know I'm not really supposed to care much about your types but, are you ok?"

He panted and screamed as loud as possible, but the shadow casted by the hunter girl only shielded him a little. As he got up, the sun that begun to rise shone on his pale skin as the bullets eroded his spine. "I-it hurts!" He screamed louder, jolting and running off in fear and panic while his cheeks burned up. Is he falling for the hunter after him? Possibly not, she had to hunt him .It's not like she had feelings for him like some fairy-tale princess, besides they both had simply met. Hesitant and not wanting to follow him, she frowned a little as she sighed and soon followed behind. Why was she following him for? Wasn't she supposed to dispose of him? Questions raised in her mind as she followed the newborn vamp. After a while, he had hidden in a dark alley and let out a shaky sigh of relief. He sighed as he took a glance at the holes his skin had with bullets in them. He soon started to try to get one of them out, his hands shaking but trying to stay steady. "Argh!" He yelped in pain, yanking the bullets out one at a time, pulling out every bullet that got shot in him. After having lost him after awhile, she grumbled and went up to the roof to get a better look. "Damn..can't he understand that I'm trying to be nice..? At least I spared him before I eliminate him once and for all, not like the others." She muttered, although rethinking a little that maybe he might need some space to process that the hunter who was hunting him didn't mean any harm.

His screams echoed through the air as he got bullets out. Unable to take the pain of it, the fact that they were anti-vampire bullets and the sunlight much earlier, he collapsed onto the ground panting and unable to move from pain and the bullet effect on him. Having heard someone or some creature's screams, she rushed to where it came from to find the source. When she found the place that the pained yell came from, she found him panting and unable to move due to the effect of the bullets and the pain. "Need any help..? Don't worry, I won't shoot you for no reason." She assured the panting immortal, cautiously walking towards him. He nods and looks at her, a weird feeling rushed through him as he felt his chest warm though his skin was cold. He looked up at her and managed a warm smile. "You have a beautiful heart and a kind spirit.." He told her. She knelt a little just to carry him up, blushing lightly as the vamp said something she never heard before, even after her parents were gone much earlier in her childhood. "T-thanks...by the way, you might want to change your appearance a little so people won't go after you." She instructed him gently. He nodded in agreement and grips her shirt, hissing as the sun hit his skin. She knew the weakness of new or older vampires was sunlight, so she took off her long jacket and covered him..walking back to her place her parents have given her.

"G-Grazie..." he says gripping his side and tried to keep up a little as she walked. He had cracked ribs due to the beating much earlier as well as the bullets, which left a few broken. "O-ow..." "Let me guess, cracked ribs and broken bones?" She guessed when he groaned in pain. Lucky for him, she's medically trained by her father from a young age of 14, her father was once a quite famous doctor that time. As soon as she got home, she let him down on the medical room in the hallway. "I thought usually vampires, even new born ones, can heal their own wounds. How come you can't?" He shook his head, sighing. "I'm not a full vampire...he n-never finished changing me...it's much harder to regenerate..." he says lying down on the bed. -TBC-


End file.
